project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ultravenom17/How to easily beat Project Pokemon
Hello guys! To all noobs, im going to tell you how to beat the game without using legends! So first, pick a starter (idc which one)and go on you pokemon adventure! So first, you want to catch a pikachu at route 1. Also be sure tocatch any aura u encounter, they can be worth a lot sometimes. In route 22, catch a heracross. If u cant catch one, get a mankey. In Route 2, catch a sewaddle and a female combee if u can. Try and evolve the sewaddle before u fight the 1st gym, because it is rock. At viridian forest, try to catch a munchlax (and maybe venipede). Use sewaddle, mankey, heracross, and your starter to crush the 1st gym, and travel to rt 3. Try and catch a ralts in rt 3 (both male or female) and make your way into mt moon. There, you will find rare fossil pokemon. Try and catch a aerodactyl. If you are really lucky, you will find a regirock! Ignore rt 4. Its horrible. Beat the 2nd gym with sewaddle and pikachu, and travel to rt 5. (If u still cant beat the2nd gym, catch a bellsprout at rt 5. Also try and catch a klefki there,they are OP, with only 2 weaknesses, and the rest resistances/immunity. At rt 6 catch a shroomish and a abra. Try and make this ur party: Abra, Shroomish, ralts, aerodactlyl, ur starter, and another pokemon of ur choice. It would be better if these pokemon were evolved. at vermillion city, prepeare to battle the 2rd gym. Use sewaddle and shroomish (and aerodactyl if it knows and ground moves) to beat the 3rd gym. If you have enough money, buy a evolution stone for one of ur pokemn and evolve it. By now, you starter should be at its final evolution. Next, travel to rt 11.Catch a slakoth and if u find one, a snorlax here. Slakoth will be very useful for fighting the elite 4. At rt 12 catch a magikarp and try to evolve it. This will be very useful for beating 2 gyms. At Lavender Town, go to Pokemon Tower and catch a gastly. Optional: Go to the top and beat gary and team rocket. They are very powerful, but they give a lot of money. AT rt 7, catch either a growlite or vulpix. Either dodge or battle all the trainers in rt 8. There is nothing that good in the grass patches. Now you are at celadon. Use ralts (should be gardevoir now), slakoth and growlite and/or vulpix to beat the grass gym. Try and make these pokemon last stage. Run past route 16. Rt 17 is a huge area with tons of strong trainers that gine a lot of money. U can either dodge them or fight them. Route 18 is a short path that leads to Fuchsia City. There are no trainers to battle nor Pokémon to catch on this route. To be continued... Category:Blog posts